¿Correspondidos o No? 13
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: El primer enfrentamiento contra Jin Kazama tuvo como resultado, consecuencias terribles: Lars puso su vida en juego para salvar la de su amada Alisa, pero, al parecer, todo esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que Devil Jin, la secuestra.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Advertencia: **Uno de los personajes principales de este fic sale herido. Las escenas de accion y sangre podrian no ser aptas para todos.

**Capitulo Trece: El Inutil Sacrificio de Lars, por Alisa**

Nos comprometimos de verdad en salvar el mundo, pero tal parece que el inmenso amor que nos tenemos pudo mas que las ansias de luchar. Ayer, Devil Jin ataco gran parte de Los Angeles dejando una buena cantidad de muertos, heridos y desaparecidos. Realmente, nos importo muy poco la barbarie ocasionada por este demonio porque queriamos olvidar nuestros miedos a un lado y dejarnos llevar por el instinto ambicioso y salvaje de nuestro amor, despertando el deseo de seguir estando junto sin medir las consecuencias que conllevaria cuando Zafina sepa de esto. Si, ella puede sentirse decepcionada, pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentiria orgullosa porque dimos la cara ante el enemigo que el destino se nos presento, aunque con resultados poco favorables. Al dia siguiente, nos levantamos con la moral al tope, decididos a pelear en serio contra Jin Kazama o con su alter ego, como mejor nos convenga, pero lucharemos y daremos lo mejor para ganar.

"Melinda, hoy Alisa no ira a clases. Por tanto, ¿podras decirle a su amiga Lili Rochefort que ella faltara a su escuela solo por esta vez?". Pregunte, dejandole el encargo a mi amiga Melinda para que se comunique al celular de Lili, la compañera de estudios de Alisa. Mientras que ella y yo saldremos a buscar pelea contra nuestro principal nemesis.

"¿Ella no tendra clases hoy? No, en eso si que te equivocas, Lars. Ella deberia asistir a la escuela porque, de no hacerlo, se perdera el año escolar". Dijo Melinda, preocupandose por la educacion de Alisa.

"Melinda, no se acaba el mundo si Alisa no asiste a, por lo menos, dos clases en su escuela por motivos de fuerza mayor. Estamos seguros de que comprenderan la dificil situacion por la que estamos pasando; asi que, llama a Lili y dile que no ira". Dije, mientras que Melinda no tuvo mas opcion que hacerlo desde el celular de Alisa. Luego de que Lili supiera de la noticia por telefono, Melinda regreso, pero no nos encontro mas en la habitacion.

"Listo, Lili ya esta enterada... ¿Alisa? ¿Lars? Uy, se marcharon sin despedirse de mi, me dejaron sola y Alisa se olvido su celular. ¿Que motivos de fuerza mayor tendran para irse y dejarme nuevamente sola en el hotel? No es justo, yo tambien tengo derecho a saber". Se decia a si misma cuando se percato que nos marchamos del hotel para enfrentarnos cara a cara con el destino.

Estamos listos para la primera gran batalla contra Jin Kazama o con su alter ego maligno, nos entusiasmamos tanto que ya no veiamos las horas para dejarlo contra las cuerdas. No importa la hora, no importa el lugar, lo que mas nos interesa es pelear por el destino de la tierra y acabar con la oscuridad como sea. Nos detuvimos en un lugar cualquiera y salimos de mi carro para que esperemos el momento en el que Jin saliera a luchar con Alisa y conmigo.

"¡Jin! ¡Jin! No seas cobarde, ¡sal de donde quiera que estes y pelea como hombre!" Grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero Jin no me escuchaba, solo se oyo mi eco.

"Señor Kazama, tenga la amabilidad de salir sin temor y saldar nuestras cuentas de cualquier forma como personas civilizadas, por favor". Decia Alisa de un modo cortes y elegante esperando que sus gritos en su llamado funcionaran. Al parecer, la suerte si estuvo de su lado porque el, por segunda ocasion, dio la cara.

"¿Personas civilizadas? Por favor, tu acto de llamarme de manera educada no me convence, Señorita Bosconovitch. O mejor dicho, señorita Alexandersson. No esperaba que vinieran a un lugar donde no habia gente para nuestra suerte". Decia Jin que reaparece faltando el respeto tanto a Alisa como a mi. Esa fria manera de reencontrarse con nosotros no me agradaba en absoluto.

"No nos faltes el respeto, por favor. Queriamos llamarte porque estamos listos para pelear contigo y no quiero un 'No' como respuesta, ¿me entendio?". Dije con la conviccion de provocarlo.

"De acuerdo, acepto tu reto, pero con una condicion: que esto sea un duelo entre tu y yo, Alisa no podra interferir en la batalla". Respondio Jin, pero excluyo a Alisa de la pelea, a lo que ella reclamo:

"No es justo, yo tambien quiero pelear porque en un principio, lo hariamos los dos, pero ahora quieres cambiar las reglas de juego apartandome de este duelo. Tu no puedes hacer lo que quieres cuando quieres, Jin; la batalla de Lars tambien es la mia y si deseo, puedo sacrificar mi vida, pero con tal de protegerlo como sea". Decia Alisa defendiendo sus derechos y cubriendome las espaldas de un modo esplendido y casi conmovedor.

"Perfecto, me hiciste ver uno de mis tantos defectos que tengo y de eso, te lo agradezco. Te dejare pelear con el, Alisa, para que no protestes mas, pero antes... solo respondeme esta pregunta. ¿Que tan dispuesta estas por proteger a tu amado Lars?". Pregunto Jin, queriendo buscarla para comenzar de una vez la pelea.

"Mucho, daria mi vida entera con tal de protegerlo de ti salvando a la tierra de la oscuridad y desearia que, en nuestra batalla, no me manipules porque esto te podria perjudicar... y bastante. Ahora, muestrame todo lo que tienes para empezar con esto de una buena vez". Decia Alisa que amenazo a Jin con no controlar su mente, como paso hace seis años. Con esto, dariamos comienzo a la pelea.

Repartiamos los golpes a diestra y siniestra, Alisa solo uso sus serruchos como arma principal de pelea. La confrontacion se equilibro a favor de nosotros, pero luego... las cosas estarian por revertirlas a favor de Jin, mientras pensabamos en lo peor. El Gen Maligno lo consumio y se transformo en su alter ego, Devil Jin. Cada vez que atacabamos, el Angel de la Muerte los esquivaba sin problemas, sus ataques son mas mortiferos que cuando el no esta poseido. Ahora, el domina la situacion de la pelea, tanto que ambos recibimos muchos golpes que nos lastimaban en el exterior como en el interior. El rayo mortal que salio de sus cuernos nos impacto y cuando estaba a punto de dar el batacazo final, nos levantamos aun adoloridos y no nos dariamos por vencido.

"Devil Jin, no mates a Alisa, mejor hazmelo a mi. Dame tu mejor golpe final y terminemos con esto de una buena vez". Dije dispuesto a sacrificar mi vida con tal de salvar a Alisa. Fue un gran riesgo que tome y... que me perdone ella.

"Pero, ¿que tonterias dices, Lars? ¿Quieres sacrificarte con tal de salvarme? Esto no servira de nada, no vale la pena hacerlo". Dijo Alisa, con lagrimas en los ojos sabiendo que tomaria su lugar para que se salve.

"Confia en mi, como yo confio en ti y no te preocupes porque yo estare contigo siempre, nadie nos podra separar, te lo prometo". Dije prometiendo que me volveria encontrar pronto con ella y con esto, permiti que Devil Jin me diera el ultimo rayo que fulmino mi pecho, mientras que Alisa lloraba desconsolada porque no perdonaria el momento en el que yo ocupara su lugar sacrificando mi vida.

"¡Mi amor, reacciona! Despierta, por favor... ¡No! ¿Por que? ¿Por que te lo llevaste? ¡Eres un asesino! No perdonare lo que hiciste a Lars, ¡nunca!". Decia Alisa con tanta furia que quiso atacar a Devil Jin por su cuenta, pero no ha sido suficiente porque El Angel de la Muerte la golpeo hasta noquearla y secuestrarla. Jin volvio a su estado normal y dijo:

"Mi Querida Alisa, ahora que te encuentro tan sola, puedo decir que ya no tienes a nadie quien te pueda proteger o quien salve tu vida. Lamentablemente, para ti, Lars esta fuera de tu alcance y ya que estaremos los dos solos... no dudare que puedo hacer contigo lo que me antoje, no sabes lo mucho que me divertire y tu no tendras escapatoria alguna".

"¡Dios mio! Tengo el mal presentimiento de que algo malo le paso a Alisa y Lars... Definitivamente, la oscuridad nos invade por completo y no habra nadie que lo proteja. Estamos propensos a sufrir un ataque devastador que terminaria con el planeta entero. Debo preparar, de inmediato, una estrategia para que ellos lo utilizen cuando se enfrenten con el enemigo". Dijo Zafina que sentia, en sus visiones, que Devil Jin nos vencio facilmente en batalla. Ahora, nuestro mundo esta con los dias contados.


End file.
